pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style)
The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to the celebrate the 20th Anniversary next year. Cast: *Blossom - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Bubbles - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Buttercup - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Professor Utonium - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The Mayor of Townsville - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Miss Keane - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Miss Bellum - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Mojo Jojo - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Fuzzy Lumpkins - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *HIM - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *HIM's True Form - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Ima Goodlady - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sedusa - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Ace - Spicy Chili Fox (Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy) *Big Billy - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) *Grubber - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Snake - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Lil' Arturo - Mini Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Bossman - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Junior - Katnipz (Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy *Slim - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Princess Morbucks - Lunalulu (The Spacebots) *Brick - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Boomer - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Butch - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bunny - Samantha Cunningham (Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy) Seasons: *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 1) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 2) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 3) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 4) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 5) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 6) Trivia: *This is the 4th tv show *the Reason why Rosariki played Blossom they are pink characters. Movies: * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) Gallery: Rosa as Treat Heart Pig.png|Rosariki as Blossom Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Bubbles Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Buttercup Tender Heart Bear as Mario.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as The Mayor of Townsville Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Miss Bellum Clawgrip.png|Clawgrip as HIM Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as HIM's True Form Spicy Chili Fox.png|Spicy Chili Fox as Ace Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Grubber Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Snake Mini Fryguy.png|Mini Fryguy as Lil' Arturo Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bossman Katnipz.png|Katnipz as Boomer Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Slim Lunalulu.png|Lunalulu as Princess Morbucks Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Boomer Ludwig Von Koopa as Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Butch Samantha Cunningham.jpg|Samantha Cunningham as Bunny Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof